Make Me Forget
by Beckitt Lewis
Summary: "Make me forget." He whispers low into my ear. I freeze; a small twinge of hope ignites into my stomach. "Naruto, you're not gay." I let out, exasperate. He lets out a breath, it gently tickles my ear."I could be."


**Disclaimer**: The characters Naruto and Sasuke belong to Masashi Kishimoto, everything else belongs to me.

**Author's Note**: Wow, I haven't posted a story in like what a year? So this started off as a tragedy and was going to be finished as a tragedy, but then I was like, no this is an Alternate Universe, and in this universe, Sasuke is a decent human being and gay, and Naruto isn't as strong and straight…ish. And I want this story to be cute and have a happy ending. And it's my story, if you don't like it, fine, but I really felt like I needed to write this, I don't know this story really just came out. So yeah here it is:

**WARNINGS**: OOC, ANAL, LANGUAGE, and far too much crying…

**Make Me Forget**

**By: Beckitt Lewis**

We go to the bar together. He is already tipsy, ordering another beer. His tanned, scarred cheeks are dusted with a slight blush from the alcohol rushing through him. His golden hair is loosely spiked. He's wearing a snug red and black t-shirt, and dark grey skinny jeans and his old pair of converse. He looks so utterly at bliss for a few moments, his wide blue eyes smiling at me. He is beautiful. I am standing beside him my elbow is nudging the small of his back; even with that small contact I can feel his warmth. I order four shots, I down them one after the other, then a glass of Smirnoff to keep the buzz going for a while. I am a heavyweight, he clearly isn't. We sit and we talk playing a redundant game of never ever have I ever. It's redundant because we already know almost everything about each other. We joke about how we are clearly really good friends and that we would never cross that line, and it's so funny, it's so stupidly ironic.

Then we decide to head up to see some friends and we head into an elevator and things get serious. The mood changes, he starts to think about things, his face is no longer happy. His face turns sad and he starts talking about his ex-girlfriend. His break-up was horrible and things turned very bad. An abusive relationship from the beginning. The doors slide open and he asks to sit down, just for a little bit. "Okay." I state.

Because whatever he asks for I would do for him, no matter how simple, no matter how hard. He starts to cry, it's soft, barely audible as if he is trying to hold it in. "I miss her so much." He says, his voice is cracked, it's broken, he is breaking.

"Why can't I get her out of my head, I don't know what to do." He is crying his tears running down his cheeks, his beautiful cheeks.

I run my hand across his arm, caressing him, trying to soothe him. His tears wound me. They tear me apart. He keeps crying, repeating that he can't go on, that everything reminds him of her.

"Tell me what I can do," I plead, "No matter what, promise me you'll tell me if there's anything I can do to make it better." He shakes his head, the tears keep flowing, he doesn't know what to do, he's broken, and he is so lost.  
And I can't bear to see him like this.

"I wish I could take all your pain away." I whisper, barely audible, I hope he did not hear me, but he did. "Why can't I fall for you?" he says, his eyes stare right at me. "Don't." I reply. "Don't say that, please." I can't hear him say that. I would do anything for you to fall for me, I want to say, I want to scream, but I don't because that's selfish. I would never be selfish, for him, only for him.

He keeps sobbing the tears are louder now, people walk past and stare, but he does not care, he covers his face and cannot stop the tears.  
"Tell me bad things about her," he pleads, "I want to forget her."

"She was stupid." I reply, "She was so fucking dumb, to treat someone as amazing as you like shit. She never deserved you." I keep trying to say as many negative things as I can. I try to borderline a little humour, saying stupid things like how his ex snored and had horribly dyed pink hair. It works; I get a small smile from his full lips, his beautiful lips.

I'm tempted to touch his face, just to erase those tears from his face, but I don't, he is too vulnerable, too breakable. "She is so stupid." I tell him, "Because if it were me, I would never, ever make you cry." I whisper, I'm so scared to say those words, but I did and he looks at me, so intently, and he knows.

His face is in so much pain, he wants to love me but he can't. "I don't understand," he says, "you would respect me, and-and why?"

He knows I would treat him like gold. I would bring him flowers that I handpicked that smelled like his hair. I would hold his hand and squeeze it, just a little, just to say I'm here, I love you. I would wake up extra early, just after he's left for his morning jog, and make a big, vegetarian breakfast just for him. He would come in, and I know he would smile, just that innocent smile, where his whole face is so exuberant, and it would melt me.

"You're perfect." I tell him. He looks at me, trying desperately, to wipe the tears off his face.

"Let's go" he says. He tries to look strong. But I know he is. He is so strong and he can fight, even when he thinks there is nothing left to fight for. I know his strength.

He gets up, and I hold out my arms, "Come here." I tell him, my words soft and reassuring. He holds me his chin resting on the top of my head, his arms entwining my back, his hands grasping my shirt tightly. He holds me, he is shaking, and he is so broken. I caress his back, and I hold him tighter.

"Make me forget." He whispers low into my ear. I freeze; a small tinge of hope ignites into my stomach. "Naruto, you're not gay." I let out, exasperate. He lets out a breath, it gently tickles my ear.

"I could be." He says, even quieter, almost like a prayer. I pull back my eyes search into his; trying to figure out if this is a joke. I look away; I don't want to find out. I grab his hand, and pull him along briskly to my car. We forget about the friends we were supposed to meet. We forget the time, the date and for a moment I forget how to get to my apartment. No words were spoken on the way there, no words wanted to be spoken in fear of breaking a small thread of magic that was slowly being intertwined between the two of us.

I fumble with the keys to my door, now I'm shaking; I need to say something, to do anything. The door opens with a deafening creek and we both enter. We walk into my bedroom, and it seems as though there is some sort of higher being controlling us. I remove my shoes, and my sweater, then my pants. Soon I'm standing naked and I feel so vulnerable. I start to shake. I look up and he looks worse than I do.

I march the few steps separating us and hold him. My check rests on his chest. I can hear his heart beating. It's so resilient, each beat competing with the last. I feel his hands grasp my chin and pull me to look into his face. "Sasuke, please make me forget her." He whispers, it's like a mantra, he is so terrified. I push up until I'm on the tips of my toes and kiss him. So slowly, ever so gently, I'm scared to shatter him. His lips taste like alcohol. I pull away and kiss him again, several times, trying to get him to react in some way.

He does, his tongue delves into my mouth, roughly moving around, trying to explore. He slowly pushes me back until I fall on the bed and his warm body is covering me. He pulls away and looks down. His eyes searching me, almost seeing through my soul. "You're more beautiful than her." He states and bends down to kiss my neck. "You're more talented." A kiss on my jugular, a lick on my collar bone. "You're far kinder." A nuzzle on my chest. "And you actually care about me."

His words hurt me. I don't want to hear about her, I don't want him to think about her. Ever. He stops, again pushes himself up and looks down at me. "Sasuke, what is it?"

I want to be selfish for once. "Naruto…" his eyes ravage my mind, his stubbornness is astounding, I know he will remain there until I tell him. "Just for now, with me, don't think about her, only…me, think about me." I cringed saying those words; I squeeze my eyes shut and flinch, ever so slightly. He's going to get up and leave, I know it.

However I feel a strong arm grasp my shoulder and warm lips firmly connect with mine. He understands, and just knowing that I'm exuberant. I relax and wrap my arms around his neck. His hands roam around me touching me, playing around with my body. I feel his hands waver near my crotch, and my heart skips a beat. Naruto isn't gay like I am, he's forcing himself. He's going to get disgusted and leave.

Instead, he slowly works his hand up my thigh and lightly ghosts his fingertips on my shaft. Almost to test his own boundaries. He sits up and pulls me back with him, his erection nudges my lower back, and my head rests on his chest. His hand grasps my erection gently. God, it feels like I'm on fire. His rhythm is erratic, unpredictable, just like he is. My breath comes out is gasps, and sounds I didn't know could happen pour out of my mouth. There's this warm feeling that starts to pool around my nether regions. "Naruto…stop, I'm going… to cum." but he doesn't listen. His hand pumps faster, and then the orgasm hit me. The waves of euphoria reach my brain and for a few seconds I am dazed.

From the corner of my eye I see him wiping his hand on my blanket. Then he gently flips me over, my stomach resting near my funk. I turn my head to look at him. His face is confused. "I don't know what to do next." He states, embarrassed. I smile inwardly. He is so beautiful. I sit up and open the drawer near my bed, deep in the back I pull out a bottle of lube. I place a generous amount on my hands. "It's ok Naruto I got this."

I don't want to push him past his comfort level. I don't want to scare him away. I place myself on my knees and I rest my shoulders on the bed. Face down, ass up, I think, the song bringing a momentary comic relief to my frenzied mind. Then I quickly plunge a finger into my ass. It stings, how long has it been? At least a few months. But I don't want to take my time, I want him.

I see him; his hand is slowly stroking himself. He's turned on? His eyes are staring straight at my ass. Maybe he isn't straight, maybe I have a chance. I try to stop thinking as I slip in another finger, then a few moments later a third. The pain is dull now. "Naruto come here." I hand him the bottle of lube after he approaches me. I hear him squeeze some out, and grunt as he spreads it over his dick.

A moment later I feel his meat pressed against my backside. He pushes into me, slowly. It burns, it fucking burns. He stops. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. "Is it…all in?" I whisper my voice coming out higher than I wanted it to be. "No…" he states. "Shit, Sasuke this is hurting you, I can't do this!" He starts muttering and swearing, and slowly starts to pull out. "Stop!" I cry out. "Just, don't move. Give me a second…it's been a while, I just need to adjust…okay? Don't worry!" I pleaded.

I had him; I was not going to let him go. I tried taking deep breaths, the burning subsided. "Ok." I ground out. I felt him push farther into me. Jesus, his dick didn't look that big. Yet I felt so full it was overwhelming. He kept his slow rhythm, trying to prolong the feeling, this slow tension that was building up. Ever so slightly he picked up speed.

He pulled out slowly, and turned me over, placing my feet over his shoulders and plunged back in again. "Fuck!" I screamed. I could see Naruto freeze, his entire body not moving. "Sasuke, what did I do? Are you ok?" he whispered. "Keep doing that!" I breathed out, and he did harder and harder, every thrust was followed by my own shrill moans. Naruto's grunts encouraged me further. Then it hit, stronger than last time, I furiously grabbed my dick and pumped it as my jizz spilled all over my stomach. I felt Naruto spasm above me, and then his body fell lazily onto mine.

We both took deep breaths, reverberating back to silence. Naruto rolled off me and lay beside me, his hand rested in my hair. My eyes started to feel heavy and I slowly felt myself fall asleep. "You know Sasuke, I don't think the fact that you're a guy should stop me." I heard the blond whisper next to me. "Stop you from what?" I muttered. "From being with you." He stated, like it was a fact, like it was a natural thing to say. "You're still in love with Sakura." I countered, refusing to get my hopes up. "I'll get over her, and then I'll ask you out properly." He said, his face lit up with that smile of his that could turn the night to day. I couldn't breathe, he couldn't be serious. "Just go to sleep Sasuke, and forget what I said, that way when we go on our date, you can act all surprised." Naruto muttered.

I got up and grabbed a book from the back of my dresser and chucked it at him. "Read that too, so I can be even more surprised when you actually know what you're doing." Naruto picked up the book. Anal Sex for Men. His face turned red. For the first time that night, we both laughed whole heartedly.


End file.
